


Open Your Eyes

by thehile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bodyguard Derek, Dereks mom and dad are alive too, Domestic, Everybody Wants Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Laura is alive, Living Together, M/M, Multi, New York City, Pining, This is not a sad story, and, because I can't deal with them, cocktease stiles, in, stiles gets a new style, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehile/pseuds/thehile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles’ mom is murdered when Stiles is 17 and the killer leaves a note; The boy is next<br/>John hires a 24/7 bodyguard named Derek Hale for Stiles.</p><p>This sounds angsty but it's going to be fluffy and domestic and shit.</p><p>(Beacon Hills is situated right where Dover, DE is in real life. So the three hour drive to New York from Beacon Hills is due that.)</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Derek took a deep breath through his nose as if savoring the sweet smell that was all around him, the smell was familiar but still he couldn't make sense of what it was. He felt something tickle his nose and it send him back from his sleep, there was an unfamiliar weight on top of him. Warm tangled limbs all around. He cracked his eyes open. What. Even. Is. Life.</p><p>Unfair is what it is. So unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so I would love to hear what you guys think of it!(:  
> Next chapter will be longer, I promise!
> 
> I'll change the tags and warnings when the story goes on.

Derek walks behind the man, John. It’s his first big job and truth be told he’s a bit terrified. He takes a good look around the house, it’s warm and home-like but something is missing. Derek’s snaps his eyes back to the stairs where John is currently staring at.

"Stiles, come here for a moment would you."

As soon as the boy walks in to his line of vision all Derek’s fear lashes out of him or maybe it just overwhelms him. It’s like the boy has been taken straight from his dreams and fantasies. Tall, lean, perfect skin, perfect muscles. The smile and the eyes. Oh god. I am going to regret taking this job.

“ _Stiles_ , go back and put a shirt on and then come back here."

Derek might be drooling.

The boy, _Stiles_ , just shrugs and continues his way down the stairs to them, warm but somehow unnerving eyes never leaving Dereks.

"I totally would but meh, I don’t feel like going back up and I was going for a shower so.." He stops to an arm length away from them, eyes roaming over Dereks face and body, “And who is this?"

John turns to Derek apology written all over his face and Derek forces his gaze away from Stiles.

"Son, this is Derek Hale. Your new bodyguard, well it’s a first one, too, but new also."

“Excuse me, what. I mean, what? _I told you_ I don’t need a bodyguard."

"Stiles, you know I just want you safe after what happened.."

"I know, I know, but how am I supposed to do anything with that hanging around me all the time? Can I still go to school or see my friends? Where does he sleep, where does he live? I don’t want my friends to know about…it. How am I going to explain them why that is shadowing my every move?"

 _That_. What was _that_ supposed to mean, he flinches at the words. Stiles’ words carve into his mind and maybe even a little deeper than he’d like to admit and it hurts just a little bit.

"Oh, sorry man. I didn’t mean it like, that. I mean.. It’s just.. yeah and you’re like um, like that, with all that." Stiles just waves his hand gesturing Derek’s everything. “Nobody is going to believe that your hanging out with this. I mean me."

"It’s up to you two. I have to get to work, so you boys just figure it out."

"But. Yeah, okay. We’ll do… that."

John is already out from the front door and after the door slams closed it's completely silent. For a moment.

"So, we should. Sit. Yes. Let’s sit down." Stiles makes his way to the couch his hips swaying, Derek on his heels.

His painfully aware how shirtless Stiles is and makes a wise but a _hard_ decision to sit across him in a chair and not beside him on the inviting couch.

"What exactly has my father told you?" His voice quieter than before and it trembles a little on the edges and Derek just wants… No, not going there. This is a job. A big opportunity. Plus he’s underage and he’s dad’s the Sheriff and…

" _All_ of it." It comes out as a harsh sigh. 

"Yeah, okay. So you know that nobody can know that you are my bodyguard. So you have to pretend to be my cousin, friend, some other thing like that or my boyfriend or-"

"Boyfriend." And oh fuck he didn’t mean to say that and interrupt. Stiles mouth opens and he lets out a little breathless laugh and rolls his eyes “Yeah, _sure_."

He wants to bark out a little whiny why not and it makes him feel like a teenager again. He does’t do it though. Because he’s an adult, so he settles for, “It uh, would explain why I’m going to be around you so much."

"Yes, but I mean. Have you seen me? Nobody will believe that I have a boyfriend. Well maybe they would, but not a boyfriend that looks like you."

 _Do I look that old? Am I that old?_ “We just have to make them believe." He focuses his eyes on the walls, pictures of people. The bookshelf. Anything but _him._

"How? Are we going to do a makeover for you so you’ll look different?"

"Sure, if that’s what it takes." He can feel Stiles’ eyes on him. Like his studying him. He doesn’t dare to look back at him.

"Really now, you are accepting to drop down from lever all-hail to level disappearance? You’d do that?"

"It kinda comes with the job."

"Oh, right. Okay. I have a friend who knows about this stuff, Lydia, she’s my best friend. She knows about my mom, too, about what happened. But she doesn’t know that I’m in any danger or that I have a bodyguard. I’ll call her tonight and ask if she could do it tomorrow?" Stiles rambles but he doesn't give Derek the chance to answer anything when he already answers himself. "Yeah, that sounds great, so, I’m going to go take that shower now, where I was headed when you arrived, so. Are you going to stay here or?"

"Yeah, that’s great." _And oh you fucking idiot, you are just repeating what he just said_. _Idiot._  "I, uh, have to go. I’m staying in a hotel for a week, so we have a week time to convince your friends about us dating. You might want to tell them about the move, too."

"What move? Who’s moving?"

"Didn't your dad tell about the living arrangements?"

" _No_. Explain."

"Due to the…circumstances, you can’t live in this house because it’s not safe, so you’ll be living with me. In my loft."

Stiles just gaped with his eyes and his godly mouth blown amazingly open. _And how can he even open he’s eyes so much? Not even thinking about that mouth. No._

"What?!" He lets out a high pitched noise that Derek didn’t know was humanly possible and he’s is surprised he even catched it. “But what about dad and my friends, I don’t want to leave everyone behind!"

"It’s not far from here, just about 3 hour drive, I live in The City. You can see them whenever you want, with me of course."

"…The City? As in-"

"Yes. You’ll be living with me, in New York City." He does his best but It’s hard to stay calm when his mind starts to wonder how Stiles will look like in the morning, or after shower or even better, in the shower. What would that smooth and pale skin feel like under his fingers, under his lips. Under him.

His breath hitched. His heart might have skipped a few beats.

"Oh. My. God."

_Same here._

  
The next morning Derek woke as his phone went off. He ran his hands over his face and cursed to himself for his dreams that had kept him awake almost the entire night. If you could even call them dreams, they were nightmares more likely, involving some unattainable, pale fantasy. He reached for his phone and answered after seeing an unfamiliar number.

"Derek Hale." His voice was still rough from sleeping and he cleared his voice.

"Well someone has a nice bedroom voice, all growly and- I should get back to the point, hey, good, you’re up Sunshine! Now meet us at the address I texted you just now and we can start your adventure towards the life of an invisible man. Hurry up. _My queen_ does not handle waiting too well.

Oh, and we’re meeting at her house for brunch first ‘cause, it’s like ‘meet and greet my boyfriend’ thing, I talked to her yesterday and she wants to meet you so better put your best boyfriend act together. If she buys it, so will everyone else."

The familiar voice hung up before he could answer anything which left him with only one option. To hurry the fuck up. Not because of who the caller was, but because it was his job. Jobs are important.

He hurried through everything and thirty minutes later he was ringing a doorbell. The door opened and Stiles came to his eyesight with a huge grin on his face but his eyes looked a little terrified. There was a strawberry headed girl next to him, Lydia, he guessed.

"Hey." His voice a little unsure, which, _really Derek, that’s all you got?_ “I, uh. You must be Lydia, it’s nice to finally meet you." He could feel his face burn, why was he so nervous? This was fake, a job, that’s all.

"You must be the all mighty secret boyfriend. Oh, you don’t have to look so flustered hun. Are you blushing, oh my god, he’s blushing, I can see what’s gotten you so smitten Stiles." Lydia said with a chuckle, turned around and walked back into the hallway.

"Are you guys coming or what?"

"Y-yeah, we’re coming." Derek could here the nerves slightly taking over Stiles’ voice. He led him to the Dining room, gestured him to sit down and took a place next to him at the round table where Lydia was already sitting. The table was full of food and it smelled good.

He could feel her gaze on them as he let his hand wonder to grab Stiles’ hand that he had on the table. He squeezed it gently when the brown eyes glanced at him for a second with a nervous smirk and a smile took over his own lips, when he felt him squeeze back.

"So, tell me how you guys met, because Stiles here wouldn’t want to tell me, he just said that you tell it better than him."

"Oh, um. It was about five months ago. I was here helping my parents to pack. They were moving to New York." He's always been a great storyteller.

"So, your parents used to live here?" Lydia piped in.

"Yeah, they were moving away right that day we met. We met at the grocery store, I was busy trying to decide between chocolate and sour candy and he literally just barged into me. He knocked me off my feet. I was so pissed off that I yelled at him. He just said that; ‘You should get the sour ones to match your sourness. Sour-pants.’ " It came to him easily because most of it wasn’t a lie. It just hadn’t been Stiles, it had been some random teen whose face he didn’t catch.

"First I didn’t look at him, but when I did, it just hit me. He was so beautiful, I had never seen anything so beautiful. I apologized for my yelling and tried to explain that I just had a bad day because of little sleep.

I don’t live here so I gave him my number and then he called me a couple weeks later."

So that part was a lie, but Derek had always been a closet romantic.

Stiles grinned next to him and his eyes seemed to lit up a little when their eyes locked again for a moment.

"That’s so precious. Are you sure that’s not just straight from some rom-com?"

"Nah. That’s all us." He hummed and let go Stiles’ hand after playing with his fingers for a moment.

Being Stiles’ fake boyfriend was surprisingly easy, maybe it all came too easy for him. The little touches, smiles and gazes made him want more than he was allowed to have. He didn’t have the power to make himself stop though. They ate while joking and talking about everything. Stiles mentioned New York to her and she nearly jumped right off her seat when Stiles said something about him and Derek needing new clothes to fit in there, that they needed to look more couple-y so no one would snatch him up.

"Stiles, do you really think I’m going to change Dereks style? What are you mental? Derek looks completely _fine_." Lydias gaze shifted from Derek to Stiles, “I’ve been waiting for this a long time, Stiles." Her voice sounded thoughtful.

"I’m kind of terrified to ask but here we go, waited for what exactly?" The boy sounded alarmed and Derek almost felt sorry for him. “Oh, honey. You’ll see." Her eyes voice predatory and her eyes gleamed then she glanced at the clock, “We have to get going now though, we got three hours before the party." They made their way to the front door.

"Party, what party?" Derek frowned, they hadn’t talked about a party.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you. It’s not really a party you know, it’s just my friends hanging out. They want to meet you. Everyone is a little freaked out by the fact that I have a boyfriend that I never told anyone about." Stiles winced a little.

"Now let’s go. We have only 3 hours time to do everything." Lydia started to push Stiles through the door with force, she turned to Derek and beamed with fake innocence. “Oh, Derek, you can’t come with. You have to wait here."

"What, why can’t Derek come? Are we really in a hurry, I need to talk to Derek about something." Stiles cut in and tried to use his body as breaks, he clinged to the door frame.

"Because it will ruin the surprise moron." The light head tilt she made when she turned back to Stiles was either to say ‘are you stupid’ or ‘aw, you are adorable’, it could have been both but Derek wasn’t sure. “And you can be all lovey-dovey after, I think you can manage three hours without each other."

"But,-"

"No buts, now move your butt." She finally got Stiles through the door and Derek watched them get up on a car. He waved to them as they drove to where ever they were going.

"Uh, sure. It’s fine, I’ll just read or something." He finally managed to say, though there was nobody to hear him say it anymore. He was alone in a strange house.

Huh. He closed the door, walked to the living room, grabbed the nearest book he saw and settled to the far too comfy couch. Only three hours to go.

 

 

There was a warm and soft hand cupping his cheek and someone was talking to him.

"-ek. Derek, wake up. Everyone is here already."

He felt the hand moving to his neck, thumb rubbing a circle to his cheek.

He cracked his eyes open one by one and found himself staring at Stiles’ face. Something tug in his chest and fluttered in his stomach.

"Hi." It came out as more of a mumble than a word. “Hey, you fell asleep." The boys voice was lite and there was a soft smile on his lips. He let his eyes travel behind the boy and found unknown faces, Stiles’ friends. He straightened himself back to sit and raised his hand to the boys waist. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Stiles’ cheek. He noticed how warm and soft it was under his lips and how after the little kiss the cheeks blushed a little. The boys eyes were huge when they stared at him but there was a cough from some of the guys and it broke the trance he was in.

Stiles got up and pulled Derek with him by dropping the hand from Dereks neck to hold his take a hold of his hand.

"Sorry about that, that couch is like a cloud." He said directing the comment to Stiles who just hummed and smiled.

"Guys this is Derek, Derek, this is Scott and Allison." Stiles raised his hand to gesture the boy with puppy eyes and the girl holding the boys hand, then he moved his hand to point two guys standing next to Allison, “That’s Danny and that’s Jackson and you already met Lydia."

Everyone gave him some sort of acknowledge, a nod, smile, wink, a snort and a grin. He pulled Stiles closer to him with the hand that was still around his waist and Stiles pressed himself against him like it was already natural for them.

They started to ask questions and tell stories about Stiles. He let himself drown to the moment, he let himself pretend. Every laugh was real and every touch was for him. Not for the fake boyfriend but _for him_.

Somewhere in the middle of the ‘party’, when he was leaning to a wall watching Stiles joke with his friends, Lydia and Allison joined him and gave him a wondering looks.

"So what do think about the new look on Stiles?"

That was when he realized that Stiles did look different, how hadn’t he noticed it earlier, has he been so caught up in the changing expressions on his face that he hadn’t even noticed his new style. Stiles had tight jeans, and even tighter striped t-shirt under a leather jacket, his hair was styled messy like it was made for Derek to run his fingers through it and even though he appreciated what the clothes did, he just wanted to strip them off as soon as he could, which sadly meant, never. He kinda wished he hadn’t noticed the new look.

"Um, it’s uh,-"

"Holy shit, he has got you whipped. You are practically drooling just for the sight of him!" Lydia snickered beside him and pushed him off the wall towards Stiles, “Oh, go on. You have the right to touch."

 _Oh, if she only knew._ Maybe she knows and that’s why she did it? She is evil and she wants to torture me.

Derek walked towards Stiles and the guys. One of the guys, Scott, gave Stiles a nod and Stiles turned to face him. Derek reached a hand to the other side of Stiles’ neck and pressed a kiss to the corner of his brow. He sighed contently, “Hey."

"Mmmh." Stiles turned so he could rest his face on the crook of his neck.

"You guys really do look like you’ve been together for a while now." Derek turned his gaze on the guy who spoke, Danny. He just smiled at Derek and continued, “You look happy and you seem to fit great together."

"Stiles was just telling us about New York and the moving there. Don’t you guys think it’s a little too soon? Why do you have to move to New York?" This time it was Scott who spoke, his voice had turned almost to a whine near the end. He seemed angry and sad.

"Scott I already told you guys,-" Stiles let go of Derek and turned to face his friend better, it left him a little cold and he found himself chasing the warmth with his hands.

"I know! But still, you can’t just leave like that, we’re your friends!"

"And he’s my boyfriend! We’ll still see whenever you guys want, it’s only 3 hour drive. I can come here or you can come there, no big deal, right?"

"No big deal…" His friend muttered with anger but Stiles seemed to settle with his answer because he once again turned to him, this time he pressed a hand to his chest and flicked his eyes around his face like he was looking for something.

"Hey there big guy, I’m kinda tired and I promised my dad that we’d be there by six." Stiles started to say goodbyes to his friends when Allisons voice came from behind them. “Are you leaving? Well, it was nice to meet you Derek." She smiled at him when she went by them to stand by Scott side. The angry puppy seemed to lose all his anger as soon as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Stiles started to walk to the door and Derek was frozen in his place because the view was too much to handle. Stiles. Tight jeans. Ass. _Stiles_.

He nearly choke to death from his own breath when Lydia crapped his hand and hissed, “If you hurt him I’m going to gut you. He’s more fragile than what he let’s people see. So be good to him, okay?"

He was already terrified of the woman in question so he just swallowed what ever noise he almost let out and nodded.

" _Good._ "

Then she smiled and let go, Derek didn’t run to Stiles. Did not.


End file.
